Blog użytkownika:Michnar/Harry Potter i Nawrót Ciemności - roz. III
Harry Potter leżał w swoim łóżku w Dolinie Godryka i nagle jego czoło przeszył ból. Tak okropny jakiego nie miał od hmm 98' jak sobie przypominał. Harry w pierwszym momencie wpadł w panikę, a potem zaczął racjonalnie myśleć. Przecież we mnie horkruksa już nie ma. Pomyślał ze strachem, że to na pewno nie jest dobry znak. W pośpiechu podbiegł do lustra i struchlał - rzeczywiście na czole jak za dawnych lat widniała mu blizna. Nie była to jednak błyskawica. Ooo, nie. Był to Mroczny Znak... Harry wiedział, że dzieje się coś bardzo złego... * * * Nie tylko Harry Potter wiedział, że coś się dzieje. Z niepokojem wstał też Hektor Mallock. Chłopak skrywał ważny sekret, który zostawał przekazywany z pokolenia na pokolenie. Uczył się w Hogwarcie, należał do Slytherinu. Miał wrażenie, że tej nocy stało się coś ważnego. Nie mógł się jednak długo nad tym zastanawiać, odsunął zieloną kotarę i zaczął się ubierać. Dzisiaj okropne lekcje... Transmutacja, eliksiry, a na dodatek historia magii z Binnsem, istny koszmar. Lubił historię, szczególnie rodzinną, ale Binns był straszny. Hektor właściwie był samotnikiem, nie był zupełnie antyspołeczny, ale nie otaczał go tabun kolegów i koleżanek. Był na czwartym roku w Hogwarcie, właśnie kierował się do sali transmutacji. Lepcis Sutworthy był surowym nauczycielem transmutacji, który zaczął pracę po odejściu McGonagall na emeryturę. Lekcja przebiegła jak zawsze - Sutworthy kazał najpierw przeczytać teorię, potem pokazał praktykę, a na końcu sami mają to powtarzać. Ewentualnie korygował rozmaite błędy. - Hektor, jak to się robi? - spytał Tymoteus. On nigdy nic nie wiedział, był tępy i wolał grać w te mugolskie konsole, był mugolakiem i uzależnienie nie minęło. Hektor już jednak zdążył się przyzwyczaić. - Weź różdżkę, no wiesz ten kijek, a potem skieruj go na swoją konsolę i powiedz Evanesco. Tymoteus zrobił jak mu kazano, ale za chwilę pożałował swojego czynu! Konsola znikła! Lepcis tylko się zaśmiał, a Hektor pospiesznie wrócił do zamiany papieru w wodę zaklęciem Aqua Storento. To był ostatni uśmiech nauczyciela. Zaraz potem padł martwy, a okno przebite zostało potężnym zaklęciem. Zakrwawieni od odłamków uczniowie kryli się pod ławki, Hektor patrzył jak młody, przystojny mężczyzna o czarnych włosach wkracza do sali. - Witajcie, witajcie Ślizgoni. Jeżeli nie będziecie się ruszać, krzywda większości wam się nie stanie! - powiedział przybysz. - Miałem zabijać jak najmniej i tak się stanie. Bridgit nie wytrzymała i w szalonym pędzie zaczęła uciekać w stronę wyjścia. Nie zdążyła. Przybysz rzekł Incancerous i dziewczyna padła związana. - A więc ukażę ją dla przykładu... Wiedźcie, że ze mną, Lordem Voldemortem się nie zadziera. - przez salę przeszedł cichy szmer, kiedy usłyszeli nazwisko. - Ja i Gellert Grindelwald zostaliśmy powałani na ziemię do pięknych czynów, a wy musicie się słuchać mnie. - na nazwisko Grindelwald zabiło mocniej serce Hektora. Moim słudzy już otoczyli szkołę. Hahaha! Do sali wdarło się kilku zaniepokojonych nauczycieli. Voldemort ruszył na nich, zamordował nauczyciela mugoloznalstwa, Hermana Mangrita, a reszta uciekła w popłochu. Przybysz podszedł do dziewczyny. Wziął nóż i zaczął ćwiartkować ją na części. Dosłownie. Cała grupa patrzyła z obrzydzeniem patrzyli na krwawy rytuał. Najpierw ją rozebrał, a potem odcinał po kolei. Palce. Stopy. Części nóg. A ofiara wyła w niebogłosy. Zaklęciami zatykającymi powstrzymywał uciekanie krwi, aby ofiara dożyła końca rytuału. Zaczął kroić wnętrzności, wyjmował po kolei wszystkie organy i wrzucał do wielkiej misy. W końcu Bridgit była tylko cząstkami. Voldemort wziął misę i złożył na stole nauczyciela. Zaczął odprawiać jakiś rytuał ku czci... zdaje się, że Zeusa...? Kilkukrotnie pojawiło się to nazwisko, dodatkowo szczątki już niedługo znikły. Voldemort zobaczył przez okno jak aurorzy atakują odrodzonych Śmierciożerców. Byli nowo nawróceni z grobów, ich moc była słaba. Niestety, Zeus stwierdził, że im więcej przyzywasz tą samo duszę tym więcej mocy ona traci, więc poległa właśnie Bellatriks Lestrange... Szkoda. Ale znalazł też nową armię składającą się z wielu różnych fanatyków czystej krwi. Lucjusz Malfoy właśnie padł z ręki... czyżby to był on? Harry Potter? * * * Harry Potter zgrabnie lawirował miotłą po szeregach wroga i dziesiątkował wrogów. Widział padającego Lucjusza Malfoya. Zastanawiał się czy ten czarnoksiężnik, który wdarł się do zamku poczynił już dużo szkód. Pracownicy wezwali aurorów. Harry zobaczył coś ciekawego. Czarnoksiężnicy brali żywcem najczęściej dziewczyny, ale też i chłopaków. Ciekawe po co oni im byli? Nie zastanawiająca się długo wezwał cały I Korpus Miotlarski składający się nadal z 10 czarodziejów i ruszył na trzymanych w klatkach jeńców. Nalot zrobił swoje. Obok niego Cormac McLaggen, który o dziwo został aurorem padł martwy, ale korzyść zwycięstwa przechylała się na stronę aurorów. Nagle zobaczył coś przerażającego. Victorie Weasley ciągnięta przez tych czarnoksiężników. Drętwota Maxima! - krzyknął i obaj osunęli się na ziemię i puścili dziewczynę. Avada Kedavra! Drętwota! Expelliarmus! ''Harry przestał bawić się w oszołamiacze, teraz kasował rywali zaklęciem ''Serpensorpia. I nagle, kiedy wydawało się, że bitwa będzie wygrana wszyscy zniknęli. Z okna transmutacji Tom Marvolo Riddle wykonał odwrót... Harry Potter, który zdążył już zyskać aurorską sławę Szalonookiego Moody'ego takiego przeciwnika się nie spodziewał... Voldemort poszybował w niebo i zniknął... * * * Hektor uciekał.... Ze szkoły. Musiał zobaczyć się z Gellertem Grindelwaldem. Jego krewnym... Tak, Grindelwald to jego praprapradziadek ze strony matki. To ten sekret. Hektor sam jedyny pospieszył na poszukiwanie dalekiego krewnego. Chcę mu się pokazać, aby zobaczył, jego rodzinę... Jego biedna, pogardzona prapraprababcia na pewno by tego chciała... Ciekawe jaką minę będzie miał Grindelwald jak się dowie, że ofiara jego gwałtu jednak żyje. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach